On the Kitchen Table
by hermione's nightmare
Summary: Not so much of RemusTonks for the time being... sorry! Chapter 6 finally up!
1. A Clean Table

**Author's Note: **I don't own any of the characters (I forgot about that in my last storyâ oops!). J.K. Rowling does. Lucky her. Thanks to the story "Something Entertaining," which gave me this inspiration. Back to the story!

Remus sat on the couch, his legs draped over the end, reading a dull, thick book. He had been asked to read it by Albus, who insisted that he would like it. After reading the first sentence for the fourteenth time without actually taking in a word, Remus decided that he didn't like the book at all. In fact, he was looking around the room for an excuse not to read it. Then he heard the door open and a crash. He smirked.

"Stupid, dumb, needs to be shot, piece of" The woman's voice was cut off as Mrs. Black's portrait began to scream. Remus gratefully put his book down on the table and got up. The shrieking continued as he walked down the hall.

A pink haired woman was tugging on one side of the portrait's curtains. As she heard Remus' footsteps, she turned to face him.

"Wotcher, Remus," she said, grinning widely. As the shrieking grew louder, she made a face.

"Sorry bout that, Rem," she mumbled. "Didn't mean to. Dumb umbrella stand was in the walkway again and"

"It's alright, Tonks," Remus grinned. "I was looking for a distraction anyway."

They each grabbed a curtain and drew them closed. Remus glanced at Tonks. Her pink hair was spiked slightly. Remus hadn't seen that on her sinceâ Well, since _he_ died. Her eyes were bright blue, her lips a bright red. She looked fairly normal, excluding the hair. Remus had seen a lot of her natural form since Sirius died. She was often at Grimmauld Place with him, talking about the Marauder's Hogwarts days. He would always tell the stories that showed Sirius in a good light to make her laugh. She never believed that he was as good as Remus made him sound. But she listened to him all the same.

Remus led Tonks to the kitchen. She started to pull out a chair, but Remus stopped her and pulled it out himself. She sat down and smiled up at him as he pushed it in. He filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove. As he pulled out his wand, Tonks placed her hand on his wrist.

"Let it boil the old fashioned way," she said. "I need to talk to you without spilling something all over both of us."

Remus nodded and sat down opposite of Tonks. He watched as she scrunched up her face and changed her hair to her natural chestnut brown. She twisted a lock around her finger as she stared at Remus.

"Remus," she said suddenly. "How long has it been since you kissed a woman?"

"Oh, probably" Remus paused as he thought. "Probably three years or so." Tonks looked surprised.

"Three years? That means that you found someone when Harry was in school!" Remus laughed at the expression on her face.

"She was fairly amazing," he said. "She wasn't very faithful, though. Two weeks after we got together, she broke up with me. Oh well." He sighed as he stared at the kettle. Tonks licked her lips nervously.

"Remus, I have to tell you something." He looked at her.

"What, Tonks?"

"Remus," she took a deep breath, "Remus I love you and I have for a long time. Ever since I joined the Order, actually. I didn't tell you because I didn't think you would love me back, but, well, I just have to tell you."

Remus was gaping at her. Tonks smiled and and stood, dragging Remus up from his chair.

"Tonks," Remus began, his eyes wide. "You don't want me. I'm"

"Old and a werewolf," Tonks laughed. She draped her arms around his neck. "What else?"

"Er"

"Just what I thought," Tonks said, nodding. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

Remus felt her lips on his and all reason was gone. He had loved her for so long. And nowâ here she was, saying that she loved him right back. He took her innocent kiss and turned it into a passionate one. He pressed his mouth forcefully onto hers, his tongue begging for her to open her mouth.

Tonks was frozen, astonished at what Remus was doing. He obviously loved her back. She willingly opened her mouth and let him in.

When they pulled apart to breath again, Tonks was lying almost flat on the table, staring at Remus as she gasped for breath.

"Wow," she muttered. He laughed, breathing hard.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Wow." He glanced at her, and he looked mischievous.

"You know," he said slowly. "The Weasleys here. They're off getting Harry. We have the whole place to ourselves"

"Remus," Tonks said firmly. "I'd like to go on a date or two. Or at least dinner before we do anything drastic."

"Who said we'd be doing anything drastic?" Remus asked cynically. "And anyway, we need to get away from the table."

"Why?" Tonks asked, her back extremely uncomfortable because of her position.

"Molly just cleaned it," Remus explained. "She'd have a fit if we got smudges on it."

"And you're implying that we will get smudges on it?" Tonks said slyly.

"Mm." Remus nuzzled Tonks' neck, kissing it gently. She felt his body pressing against hers, pushing her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and fell onto the table as he collapsed on top of her.

He was frantically kissing her neck, her shoulders, every body part he could. He was pressing against her, the kissing becoming more and more frantic and passionate. She kissed back. One hand was on the small of her back while the other was caressing her skin as he kissed. They didn't even notice the door to the house opening.

Ron and Harry walked into the kitchen with the idea of getting a snack. As they crossed into the room, they gaped. Tonks' hand was sliding Remus' shirt up, pressing her skin against his. His hands were pushing her shirt up, then running his fingers over her skin. They were attached at the lips, pressing into each other on top of the table. Ron recovered first.

"Way to go, Professor Lupin!"

Remus and Tonks jerked up and stared at the boys in the doorway. Tonks dropped her legs from Remus' waist as he pulled down her shirt and his own. Remus was stuttering as the boys stared. Tonks recovered.

"Wotcher, Ron, Harry. How are you two?" Harry made a wretching motion and ran out of the room. Ron grinned.

"Didn't know you still had it in you, Prof," Ron smirked. "You're getting smudges all over the table."

Remus and Tonks jumped off the table, Remus blushing. Tonks grinned.

"Ron, you should see how sexy Remus is," she said, her hands still grabbing Remus' chest. "He's _so_ wonderful. Especially when we're in bed" Ron looked as sick as Harry had as he ran out of the room. Tonks laughed and kissed Remus on the lips again.

"Why'd you tell him that?" Remus murmured against her neck.

"To get him out of the room," Tonks replied. They heard Molly Weasley coming towards the kitchen. Tonks grinned evilly at Remus.

"Let's head up to your room," she muttered. He nodded and grabbed her around her waist. As he swept her up the stairs, they heard Molly's voice.

"WHO GOT SMUDGES ALL OVER THE TABLE?"

Remus grinned at Tonks and dropped her on his bed. As Molly started up the stairs, Remus closed the door.


	2. An Old Photograph

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Finally, Chapter 2 is up! Just FYI, this isn't as much romance as the first one. Only the opening is really romantic, so be aware. This is going to be the intro to one of my most prided stories ever. I still don't own anything. J.K. owns it all. Poor, poor, pitiful me. Please read and review!

Remus opened his eyes and groaned. His head was pounding. Blinking heartily, he tried to think back to the night before. What had he been doing? He turned his head and saw pink spiked hair next to his face. He groaned again. That's right. Tonks. He smiled as he thought about what they had done. She was pretty good at it. She kissed well, too. He watched her silently as she began to move. Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced at Remus.

"Morning Remus," she yawned. He smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"Morning, sunshine." She rolled her eyes and started to swing her foot out from under the covers. A look of dawning comprehension crossed her face and she swung back into the bed.

"We didn't...you know..." she said softly. Remus laughed quietly.

"I'm afraid we did, Nymphadora." She scowled at the use of her name, then looked slightly pale.

"If anyone finds out," she began, but he cut her short as he kissed her gingerly.

"It doesn't matter, darling. Ron and Harry already know. Why not the whole Order?" She looked scared at that, and Remus laughed again.

"Let's just go downstairs and see if Molly can give us anything for our..." Remus yawned, "tiredness." Tonks nodded and blushed.

"How are we supposed to get out of bed if we're like this?" Tonks motioned to the bed. Remus flushed.

"I'll just... er... look over here while you get out and get dressed. Then you can go to your room and it will all look normal."

"Good plan, Rem."

Remus entered the kitchen five minutes after Tonks did. They glanced at each other and grinned, then turned to other Order members. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hesita Jones, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Mad-Eye Moody were all there. Remus plopped into a seat next to Moody and pulled a plate of sausages towards himself. Moody glanced at him and picked one of the sausages off his plate.

"You look a little worn, Lupin," he muttered. Remus nodded.

"Long night," he mumbled back. "Couldn't sleep at all. But then," he said in a slightly louder voice, "I am a little worried about _them_ coming here. What do you think Harry will do?"

Moody looked thoughtfully at Remus. "He might be happy and he might be livid. You can't tell with Potter these days."

Molly looked over at the two men and nodded. "He's been so glum lately. Maybe they'll cheer him up." Remus shook his head.

"I doubt that, Molly," he said, looking depressed. "Once he knows about their relation to..." He was cut off by Hestia clearing her throat. Remus glanced at the doorway and saw Harry standing there. He smiled.

"Morning, Harry. How're you?" Harry cast his eyes down and shuffled into the kitchen. He sat next to Remus.

"Not too good, Professor."

Remus looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

Harry mumbled something under his breath and shook his head. Molly looked at him and held out a plate.

"Here, dear. Have some breakfast."

Harry took the plate with a small smile and a quiet, "Thanks." He picked up his fork and began pushing the food around his plate. Remus watched him for a moment, then picked up his own fork. The kitchen began buzzing with conversation again.

"Professor," Harry said at last. "Who are those people in that picture?" He pointed to a framed photograph resting on the windowsill. Everyone in the kitchen was silent. Remus looked uncomfortable.

"You don't have to answer," Harry said quickly. "If it's private or something. I just thought the man in the picture looked like a young Sirius." He was suddenly quiet and said no more. Remus sighed sadly and looked at the picture.

"It looks like him because... it is him." He swallowed hard and looked down at his plate.

"But if that's him, who's the woman next to him? And whose baby is he holding? And why does that woman look pregnant?" Harry looked sincerely interested. Remus sighed again.

"That woman next to him is... was his wife." Harry looked disbelievingly at Remus, who continued talking. "The baby he's holding is his child. The woman is holding the other one. They're twins, you see. And she looks pregnant because she was." He cut off suddenly and looked sad again.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Harry looked concernedly at his old professor.

"Oh, nothing happened to her or the babies. Actually, the twins are your age. The one she was pregnant with in this picture is only a year younger than you. Ginny's age," he added. "It's just that... well, Harry... she's my sister."

"_What_?" Harry said, his mouth hanging open. Remus nodded.

"My sister married Sirius and had three children with him. It's funny that you should mention that picture, Harry." Remus looked thoughtful, then smiled.

"Why's that, Professor?" Harry asked.

"I was going to tell you in a few days, but I might as well let you know now."

"Know _what_, Professor?"

"All four of them are coming here. In fact," he added, seeing the gaping look on Harry's face, "they're coming tomorrow."

Sirius' family has been edited many times, so I'm excited that I finally settled on a few special details. I will shortly have a new story up that will include a bit of Lupin/Tonks, but it will easily turn into an adventure story. I've thought of how Lupin would break it to Harry for a while, and this just sort of came out. Soon the new story will be up, so please bear with me! Thanks!

**hermione's nightmare**


	3. Introductions

Author's Note: Hey y'all! I just finished writing this... wow. Didn't mean for it to be so long!!! Oh well. I do own something in this story, though! J.K. Rowling owns Harry, Snape, Lupin, all Weasleys and Grangers, Tonks, and Moody. She DOES NOT OWN my characters such as Roxanne, Aidrienne, Bane, Chrystopher, Julianna, and Scott. No. Those are mine. Please do not use them. I had to come up with them all on my own. You'll know who they are by the end of this chapter. I promise you. On with the story!

Harry woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. He stretched and stepped gingerly out of bed. In the bed next to his, Ron was still asleep. Harry yawned and left the bedroom, shivering slightly.

When he reached the kitchen doorway, Harry heard low, concerned voices. He stopped and stood in the shadows listening carefully.

"He wasn't supposed to meet them!" said Snape's harsh voice. "They were supposed to be kept a secret from each other. And you just let it slip, Lupin?" Harry's fist balled up as he heard the disdain in his potion master's voice. Lupin's tired one responded.

"Snape, I know that. You think I don't? I'm guardian to both of them now. Don't you think I'd know? I didn't randomly tell him about them. He asked who they were. What was I supposed to do? Lie?"

"Yes," Snape said harshly. "Not let him know about them, at least. Tell him they were relatives that died, for all we care."

"Severus, I don't think Remus wanted to tell Harry about them," Mrs. Weasley said gently. "We all heard him. There was no choice in the matter."

Moody cleared his throat. "If we don't want Harry to know any more about them, we'd better shut up."

"Why?" Snape hissed.

"Because the lad is just around the corner." The room was silent, and, taking his cue, Harry entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Harry," Lupin smiled. "How are you?"

"Good," Harry mumbled. He sat down and began to eat his plate of toast and scrambled eggs. Mrs. Weasley smiled and looked at the clock.

"Good Lord!" she cried. "It's already half past eight! They could be here any minute!"

"Molly," Remus said soothingly. "They said they would let us know when they were half an hour away from getting here. Don't worry."

As he said this, there was a sharp tapping on the window. Remus looked up and, looking at the window, his eyes widened. He jumped up and opened it, letting a beautiful bird climb onto his arm. He grinned as he turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Get ready, Molly," he said. "They're on their way."

The house was absolute chaos. Mrs. Weasley was running around straightening chairs, pictures, anything she could. She woke up Ron and Ginny (the others were already up) and made them skip breakfast.

"We have to save some for our guests," she said as she slapped Ron's hand away from the plates of food. He moaned and slumped into a chair beside Harry.

"What a morning," he muttered. Harry nodded and continued eating his plate of food. Ron looked hungrily at it.

"Want some?" Harry asked. Ron nodded vigorously and snatched half the food off the plate. Harry grinned and glanced at the doorway where Lupin was standing.

"What's up, Professor?" he asked, looking curious. Lupin smiled.

"Just wondering what you'll think of them," he said quietly. He glanced at the window. Mrs. Weasley was just beginning to attempt to brush Harry's hair when a sharp knock came on the front door.

"Good Lord!" she cried. "They're here! Oh, Harry, brush that tuft down." Harry attempted, but to no avail. "Ron, wipe your mouth!" Ron pretended to put the napkin to his mouth and smirked when Harry saw him put the clean napkin back. "And Ginny! WASH YOUR HANDS!" Ginny scowled at her mother, but went to the sink and began to scrub. Mrs. Weasley straightened her hair and sashayed to the door. With a glance at Lupin, she opened it.

Harry and Ron gaped at the woman standing in the doorway. She had shoulder-length wavy black hair, some of which fell in her bright green eyes. She looked about as tall as Sirius had been. She smiled at Mrs. Weasley and said, "Molly. It's so good to see you again!" Mrs. Weasley's smile widened as she embraced the woman.

"Roxanne! It's been so many years! How are you dear? You look wonderful! Oh, come in, come in!" As the new woman entered, Harry noticed five teenagers standing behind her.

The one standing nearest the door was a girl about Harry's age. She had a flat looking hat that covered her short, feathery black hair. She had a long, thin face that looked identical to what Sirius' had been. She was long and lean, her muscles showing as she moved restlessly in the hall. Her bright blue eyes were sparkling mischievously as she looked around.

Directly behind her was a taller boy. He had the same face, but his black hair was curlier than hers. The longest lock reached the nape of his neck. He had dark green eyes that were glistening interestedly. He looked about Harry's age, too.

On his left was a slightly shorter boy who looked just like the one next to him, only his eyes were a deep purple. He looked as though he had not completely grown into his skin yet. Harry guessed that he would get as tall as the other dark haired boy. And behind him were two others.

The boy behind the dark haired children had curly golden-red locks. His eyes were not like the others', but a deep golden color. He had freckles that sprinkled his high cheekbones and nose. He seemed to be slightly uncomfortable.

Next to him was a girl who looked like his twin. She had the same golden-red hair, the same deep golden eyes, and the same freckles, but the boy was more leanly built than her. Where the boy had toned muscles, she had distinctive, but not extraordinary, ones. He was tall and thin while she was thin, but a bit shorter than him.

Roxanne turned to Harry and Ron. She smiled in an affectionate fashion and took them both into a hug.

"It's good to finally meet you, Harry," she said quietly. Her eyes were glistening as she looked at him. When she noticed he was still staring at the teens in the doorway, she laughed gently.

"Come in, all of you." The dark haired girl moved forward (she seemed to be the leader of the group). She stuck a thin hand out to Harry.

"Nice to meet you, Harry," she said in a surprisingly soft voice. "I'm Aidrienne. Aidrienne Black." He shook her hand and was surprised by her firmness. She motioned behind her as her companions slowly walked up to Harry.

"This is my twin brother, Bane," she pointed to the taller dark haired boy, "and my little brother Chrystopher." The shorter boy smiled. The girl pointed to her blond haired companions. "These two are my cousins Julianna," she nodded at the girl, "and Scott." The boy raised his hand in greeting.

Harry smiled at them, then heard a cough. He turned to see Professor Lupin smiling at the newcomers. Aidrienne recovered first.

"Uncle Remus!" she cried, and rushed forward to hug him. Bane and Chrystopher followed suit. As Lupin put them down, Julianna and Scott rushed forward. To Harry's surprise, they were also calling to him.

"Dad! Oh, Dad! We missed you so much!"

**Author's Note: These kids have undergone so many changes it's not even funny. Aidrienne has been Aidrienne from the start. She was thought up by me after I read the third book. She is all mine. Lupin has had a daughter on and off, but I finally decided to keep it. After I read the fifth book, I decided there needed to be twins and such for prophecies and such (more on that in later chapters). Sorry there was no Lupin/Tonks in this one. This was basically the introduction to a new story that has not been named yet. In that story, however, there will be bits of Lupin/Tonks, never fear. Hope you liked this chapter! Please be on the lookout in the next few weeks for a new HP story by me! Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Conversations

**Author's Note:** Still own my peeps, J.K. owns hers. Hope you enjoy a much shorter chapter.

Harry gaped at his old professor who was, at the moment, being strangled by the two blond-haired teens. Julianna had her arms wrapped around his neck and was squeezing him mercilessly. Scott was gripping Lupin's upper arm. Lupin was laughing and grinning as he twirled both around. When they finally stopped their circles, all three were out of breath. Lupin squeezed both tightly, then turned to Harry. As he began to speak, Tonks entered the room.

"Harry, Julianna and Scott are my kids," he said smiling. As a look of shock covered Tonks' face, a look of dawning understanding covered Harry's face.

"OH!" he exclaimed. He ran toward the twins. "Julianna and Scott Lupin, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He shook their hands briskly.

"I assure you the pleasure is all ours," Scott said, smiling cheekily. Julianna laughed and shook his hand.

"So Prof," Ron said from the kitchen doorway, "how are they your kids?"

Lupin sighed. He looked even more tired as he answered. "When I was about twenty years old, I had this..." he struggled for the right word, "girlfriend that I was about to marry. A few nights after the wedding, I found her in the bedroom with..." he gulped. "With Peter. When I walked in on... them... she told me that she was three weeks pregnant and that it was probably going to be a set of twins." He breathed deeply. "When Jules and Scott were born," he continued, wrapping his arm around their heads, "she told me that I had full custody over both of them. She didn't want them. So I had twins on my hands along with helping Roxanne and Sirius with their twins and the one on the way." He smiled. "It was interesting."

Harry nodded sympathetically. He glanced at Aidrienne, who was studying the family tree. She caught his eye and grinned. Lupin saw her and shook his head.

"And then there's Aide." She stuck her tongue out at her uncle, who had walked over to her. Pulling her into a hug, he smacked the hat off of her head and tousled her hair. She shrieked and pulled away, only earning herself a headlock. She was suddenly still, then viciously attacked.

As her hat fell to the floor, Harry fully saw her hair. It wasn't just black. There was a long red streak that ran from her scalp all the way down the bangs on her left side. Throughout her hair were smaller streaks of red, but none so obvious as the one closest to her face.

Lupin saw Harry's look of surprise and looked at Aidrienne's face. She smiled, then realized her hat was gone. She inhaled sharply and snatched the hat from the floor. Stuffing it on her head, she turned away. Harry's curiosity increased.

"Why's your hair like that?" he said before he could stop himself. Aide stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"When I was a year old, Bellatrix Lestrange came to our house and tried to kill me. She didn't and I got a mark. It's kind of like your scar," she added thoughtfully. "It's the same idea, except that my prophecy is with her instead of Voldermort." She said the name without flinching. Harry was impressed. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat.

"Remus, I think the Order needs to have a meeting," she said sternly. Lupin nodded.

"Why don't you take Aide and the gang upstairs and show them their rooms?" he suggested. Harry and Ron began to object, but Hermione nodded and grabbed them by the arms. She dragged them up the stairs, Aide and the others following them.

"Why did you..." Ron began, but Hermione cut him short.

"Don't you get it? If we had stayed down there, we couldn't get _any_ information about what they were talking about!" she hissed. "At least now we have a chance of getting something on it."

Fred and George apparated at that moment right in front of Aidrienne. Looking at the trio, Fred walked right into her.

"Oh, so sorry about that!" he began to mutter, then looked at who he had bumped into. He looked for about a minute then said, "_Hello_. And who might you be?"

"Aide," she said, and scooted past him to the doorway. She dropped her canvas bag (Harry hadn't even noticed she had one) in the room, then ran out, pulling something long and skin-colored out of her pocket. It looked suspiciously like...

"An Extendable Ear!" George cried. "Where did you get that?" Aide grinned.

"Ordered it," she said coolly. Fred looked, astonished, at her.

"How..." he began, but she wasn't paying attention. She carefully dropped the ear down to the door the Order members had entered. She held the other end up to her own ear. Bane looked at her, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. She nodded and grinned. Bane pulled more of the ears out, handing them out silently to everyone. They followed Aide's example and listened carefully to the conversation.

"So they're your kids, Remus?" they heard Tonks saying. Lupin sounded tentative.

"Yeah, they are. Listen, Tonks, I was going to tell you but..." Mrs. Weasley's voice cut Lupin's off.

"What's going on between you two, anyway?" There was an awkward silence, then...

"We were going to tell everyone soon, but..." Lupin's voice began, but Tonks cut in.

"But then this came up and we... well, it's off." Another silence, but stunned this time.

"Tonks, what do you..." Lupin tried again, but Tonks answered.

"Remus, I would just irritate you and I'd be a pain concerning your kids. They wouldn't want me anywhere near you. So let's just give it a rest. It'll be the best. For all concerned." There was complete silence in the kitchen.

"Tonks, they wouldn't feel like that. Please, don't..." Lupin's desperate voice echoed, but Tonks spoke over him.

"I've got to go. I have duty tonight. See y'all tomorrow." There was the sound of a door opening, then closing. The door opened again and they heard Lupin's voice.

"Tonks... Nymphadora, listen to me." Now the two were directly underneath the eavesdroppers. Lupin was grasping Tonks' shoulders, holding her only a few inches away.

"I love you, no matter whether the kids love you or not. They don't have to live with us for much longer, so it doesn't matter. What matters is that I love you. Sweetheart," he continued, holding her to his chest, "don't do this to me. Please." His voice was cracking. "I wouldn't be able to stand it if you left me too."

**Author's Note:** I had to update! I just had to! Sorry it's kind of sad, but it'll get better. Poor Lupin! I feel so bad about what I'm doing to him, but I can't help it. He needs to be hurt to heal, or something like that. Please continue to review! You guys are great!


	5. The Infamous Hotel Incident

**Author's Note:** Hey y'all! Another update (finally)! I still own my characters, Rowling owns hers. End of story. Speaking of story...

Remus' fingers brushed the cover of his photo album. He smiled at the picture taped to the front: it was Lily and James with baby Harry next to Roxanne and Sirius, who were holding Aide and Bane. Remus opened the cover slowly.

The first picture was Roxanne and Sirius, their arms wrapped around each other. Sirius was kissing her cheek gently as she tried to push him away, laughing. That was when Sirius had learned that she was pregnant with twins. Remus touched the photo, then quickly turned the page.

The next picture was Roxanne holding Bane. Sirius was behind her, Aide in his arms. A simple picture, but one of Remus' favorites. The third picture was the best. Lily and James were holding Harry out as Roxanne and Sirius held Aide out. The two babies were holding hands gingerly. Remus remembered Sirius' comment on that photo.

"You know what's going to happen between those two," Sirius said, holding Roxanne close.

"_What?" Lily asked, watching Harry closely._

"_They're going to end up getting together and getting married." James made a retching motion as Sirius said this. Roxanne laughed._

"_I can't wait to see the reception of the wedding. Fathers going at each other's throats, mothers trying to calm everyone down, yeah, that'll work real well, Siri."_

Remus smiled, then closed the album quickly as he heard his name.

"Remus, we need to talk," came Tonks' voice from outside his door. He sighed and slid his photos under his bed as the door opened.

"So..." Tonks began, but Remus cut her off.

"What did you mean, it's over? You don't want to be with a single werewolf parent, huh?" His temper was getting the better of him. "Too young to be a mother, huh? Answer me, Tonks! Answer me!"

Tonks was silent, then touched his arm gently. "That's what I came to talk about." Remus' eyes widened and he groaned.

"You aren't... it wasn't... Oh God!" he moaned. She smiled.

"No, it wasn't a few nights ago. But, Remus... I'm pregnant." Remus moaned again.

"It wasn't me, was it?" She looked at her lap, then nodded. He bit his bottom lip and looked ready to cry.

"I'm sorry, Tonks. I'm so sorry." He began to sob. Tonks wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"It can't be helped, now, Rem. We have no choice but to go through with this." Remus shook his head.

"If it wasn't from a few nights ago, when was it?" Tonks blushed and looked down at her hands again.

"Remember back in March at the hotel you, Moody, and I went to?" He nodded. "Well, it's from then." Remus cringed as he remembered that night...

Tonks and Moody looked at the room they were supposed to share. Remus closed the door behind them. Tonks wrinkled her nose as she stepped around the piles of dirt on the carpet. Moody inspected the sheets carefully, then inhaled sharply. He backed away quickly and motioned for Tonks to check for herself. She pulled back the comforter, then made a retching sound and backed into Remus. He caught her and held her around the waist.

"_What's wrong?" he asked. She motioned the bed. Remus looked and paled._

"_I was hoping only I saw those... intimate clothes there," Moody said, looking sick. Remus laughed._

"_Well, Tonks. Looks like you get to share a bed with Mad-Eye tonight." Tonks and Moody both shuddered._

"_Lupin, you're younger. You share with her. I'm getting the room next door." Moody left Remus and Tonks alone. Remus was blushing as he set his bags onto the ground._

"_So..." he began awkwardly. "We're going to be together tonight, huh?" Tonks nodded, then yawned._

"_I'm so tired," she said, covering her mouth. "I think I'm going to change." She made for the bathroom door shared by their room and the next, then blushed as she turned around. "Moody's in there." Remus smiled._

"_You can change in here. I can turn around," He blushed, but turned to the bed. Tonks smiled and slid her shirt off. Remus tried not to look, but he couldn't help thinking about it. After all, it had been so long since he had seen a woman like this. And now he finally had a chance. He started to turn, but stopped and turned back. Tonks noticed and smiled._

"_Rem, could you help me? I think the shirt is stuck on something..." She smirked as he turned and saw her bare skin. His eyes widened and he sucked in deeply._

"_Tonks, I..."_

"_Save it, Rem." Tonks ran her hands down his chest, nimbly undoing buttons. He made no motion to stop her. Instead, he began to tug at her belt. She looked at him, surprised. Then, without warning, she pounced on him, pushing him onto the bed, yanking his entire shirt off. Soon their clothes were scattered around the room. Remus pulled Tonks under the covers, curling around her. She giggled into his neck, then kissed his jaw gently._

"_I think I like doing this with you, Rem." He moaned happily and kissed her neck._

"_You know, Nymph? I think I like doing this with you, too."_

Remus groaned. "So what are we going to do, Nymph?"

"Going to go through with this kid, Rem. Or kids. I'm not sure yet. But we'll stay together, right? We won't put the poor thing through divorce or anything, will we?"

"Not a chance, babe. Not a chance. You know," he added, looking thoughtful, "before your outburst last night, I was going to give this to you. But I guess now is as good a time as ever." He pulled a box out of his pocket and kneeled in front of her.

"Nymphadora Tonks, I would be honored if you would have me as your husband." Tonks' eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, yes, Remus! I'd love to!" She grabbed him by the neck and tugged him into a hug, kissing his head.

Ron looked cynically down at his Exploding Snap cards.

"Have you noticed what's up with Hermione these days?" he asked, blushing at her name. Harry shrugged.

"She's been acting same as everybody else, I suppose." Ron shook his head vigorously.

"No she hasn't, Harry. She's been in love with Bane since he got here." He scowled. Harry laughed.

"Did you hear who he's going out with?" he asked, throwing his card down.

"Who _who's_ going out with?" came Hermione's voice. She sat next to Ron, who casually leaned back and draped his arm around her shoulders. She shrugged it off and stared at Harry.

"Who Bane's going out with," Ron said, his voice cold. Hermione stared at him, then turned back to Harry.

"Who?" she said.

"Yeah, Harry. Who?" Ron echoed.

"Bane is going out with..." Harry paused dramatically as he threw a card down. "Julianna Lupin." Ron gaped at his friend.

"Jules? He's going out with _Jules_?" Ron cried. Hermione looked depressed.

"Darn it," she mumbled under her breath.

"So if your loveykins is already going out, 'Mione, you, er..." Ron looked uncomfortable, "... wanna go out with me?"

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun!!! Will Hermione accept his offer? What will Dumbledore say when he finds out his only Metamorphmargus is pregnant? And what about Aide and Roxanne? Will Sirius ever be back? Patience, readers! Updates are coming soon!

P.S. Tonks and Remus had their "hotel incident" back in March. It is now June. That means the baby is due in December. Remember that... It might hold importance down the road (or it might not... you never know!).


	6. At the Department of Mysteries

**Author's Note:** Sorry about my not posting for a LONG time… we had tons of school stuff and life happened and… well, you know. Anyway, I believe I left off with Ron asking Hermione out, Lupin and Tonks together, and Aide being slightly more moody. If not, that's what was supposed to happen. Hope you like it!

Harry sat at the table in the dark kitchen. Alone. His hands were wrapped around a mug of cold chocolate, since the heat had already left it hours ago. The kitchen was unusually cold for summertime. Especially August.

Harry was just thinking of what had happened over the summer when someone knocked on the doorframe. He whipped around to see Lupin casually leaning against the ancient wall.

"Mind if I come in, Harry?" Lupin asked quietly. Harry shook his head and his former professor sat down across from him. Lupin had been unusually quiet lately, Harry thought to himself. But then, who wouldn't be, after all that had happened?

Ron and Hermione were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Everyone had expected it, so no one really spent time gushing over it. Chrys seemed to have a crush on Ginny, and she seemed to have a crush on him, so they were expected to start going out any day now. Bane and Jules were still steady, although nobody had really understood how they could date their cousin and not feel sick. Aide had to explain that Roxanne and Remus weren't actually brother and sister, that Roxanne was adopted by Remus' family, and that Roxanne really _did_ know who her real parents are, but had chosen not to tell her children. Harry was still confused over that part. Plus there was the fact that Remus had officially married Tonks. That was over a month ago now. It wasn't a large ceremony – just a few friends (all of the Order) and a bit of food.

Aide and her family, along with Scott and Julianna, had seemed to be doing fine in the ancient house of the Black family in the beginning. But now something was wrong. Aide was moody all the time and avoided everyone. Bane was even more quiet than usual, simply sitting and staring at a wall. Chrys seemed even more temperamental than his siblings. He never wanted to hear anyone talk about Sirius or fathers. He often sat outside on the curb before the house, staring at the cobblestones beneath his feet. Roxanne was silent most days. At Order meetings, she excused herself early and was found hours later in her room, her eyes red and puffy.

Julianna and Scott, like their cousins, were not as friendly as they usually were. They did seem a bit happier than the others, however. Harry supposed it was because they finally got to see their father and now-mother. If he got to see his father after years of not, he would be happy too. No one could blame the twins for being cheerful.

Harry considered all this as he stared at Lupin's face, which seemed to have lost some age after he was officially Tonks' husband. As he stared at his old professor, who was gazing fixedly at his mug of tea, a shattering sound filled the house. Lupin looked up immediately, made eye contact with Harry, and ran upstairs towards Aide's room. Harry followed, hot on his heels.

Lupin stopped at Aide's door. He held a finger to his mouth, staring pointedly at Harry. Another shattering sound came from the other side of the door. Lupin waited a moment, then swung the door open. A mug came flying at his head, missing by inches and shattering against the wall.

"Go away!" screamed Aidrienne, her face red with fury. She grabbed a bowl this time and threw it, hard as she could, at Lupin's worried face. He ducked, and the bowl narrowly missed his head. He muttered something under his breath and stood up.

"Aidrienne," he began calmly, but Aide cut him off.

"GET OUT!" she screamed again. This time, she didn't attempt to throw anything material. Blue sparks shot out of her fingers and sped toward Lupin. He held a hand up and the sparks bounced back, hitting Aide in the stomach. She gasped, winded, and fell back onto the bed, sobbing. Lupin smoothed his hair and slowly walked over to her, whispering soothingly. He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What's wrong, Aide?" he said, petting her dark hair gently. She mumbled something, but her face was in the pillow, so Harry was hard-pressed to hear it. Lupin screwed his face up in concentration to understand, then nodded and looked at Harry.

"Would you get that letter that's on the dresser, please, Harry?" he said quietly. Harry nodded and walked over to the oak dresser. On top of it was an official looking envelope from the Ministry. He grabbed the letter and walked back to Lupin. Remus took the letter, smiled, and whispered, "Thanks, Harry." He opened the letter and read for a moment, Aide's sniffling echoing throughout the room.

Lupin's calm face had suddenly turned stony. He looked furious. "How can they do this?" he hissed, his voice tight. Aide mumbled again.

"That's what I was upset about," Harry heard her say into the pillow. "They have no right to do that!" Lupin patted her on the back.

"It's alright, Aide. Dumbledore'll help." Harry could tell he was trying to calm his niece, but it wasn't helping. Aide just laughed.

"Dumbledore?" she asked, still laughing slightly. "He can't help us now. The Ministry's gone too far. I'm going tonight." Lupin's eyes narrowed as he looked at Aide, who had turned herself over to face him.

"You are not going tonight or ever," Lupin said coldly. Aide smirked.

"I'm going tonight. And that's final."

Dinner was a silent affair. No one wanted to say a word. Everyone had heard Aide's screaming and all were worried about her. After dinner, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked quietly into the den. Aide, Bane, Chrys, Jules, and Scott were already there.

"Don't worry," Aide was saying. "They won't catch us."

"But what if they do, Aide?" Julianna asked, her voice shaking slightly with nervousness.

"They won't. Anyway, I'll be the one doing dangerous stuff, not you guys." Aide turned as Ron stepped on a creaky board. "Oh, hey guys!" she said, a false smile covering her face. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to rest for a little bit," Harry said coolly. He sat down on the couch and leaned back, still watching Aide. She shifted uncomfortably and stood up.

"Well, we best get going," she said briskly. Bane and Chrys stood, but Julianna and Scott did not move.

"We're not going, Aide," Jules said quietly. Aide breathed in sharply, but continued to walk out of the room.

"Fine,"she said as she walked to the doorway. As she walked out, Aide ran smack into Lupin.

"Oh, hi, Uncle Remus," she squeaked. "How're you?"

"Where are you going, Aide?" he muttered.

"Nowhere in particular," she said airily. As he stared down at her, she stared back. Then, just as he started to speak, she yelled, "RUN!"

Bane and Chrys took off like shots and flew out of the room. Aide turned and ran to the front door. Remus took off after them, but too late. The door slammed shut as he hit it with an amazing force. With an "Oomph," Remus slid to the floor, holding his head in his hand. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran to him as Ginny ran to fetch her mother.

"Professor, are you alright?" Hermione squealed. He nodded, though slowly. Mrs. Weasley came flying into the passage.

"Oh Remus!" she cried, kneeling next to him. "What happened?"

"Get Roxanne," he said, sounding stuffy. His nose had begun to bleed slightly. "They're going to the Ministry. We have to stop them."

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked, then scared. She began to scream for the Order members to hurry and come to the hallway. Everyone came and, after Remus had explained where the Black children were off to, stood, looking as shocked as Mrs. Weasley. Roxanne took charge.

"Everyone get your coats," she said, her voice staying firm and cool. "We've got to get them before Bella does."

As the Order members rushed to get their coats and wands, Harry and the others stood by Lupin.

"We're going with you," Harry said firmly. Lupin looked at him.

"No you're not, Harry," he said, his voice just as firm. "You don't know what's going to happen. You are not coming with us."

"Remus," said Roxanne, her arm gently touching his. "It's probably more dangerous to leave them here. No one will be here. They might as well." Remus looked at her and sighed.

"Fine," he said. "But bring your wands. We don't know if you'll need them."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were crouching in the shadows of the Department of Mysteries. How they had gotten in, no one knew. All they saw was Remus whisper something into the door and it opened. Now the Order was searching each aisle for the Black children.

Remus came up to the trio and Ginny. "Have you seen anything?" he asked, his voice low and urgent.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing at all," he confessed. Remus' brow furrowed, and he tensed. Harry watched him carefully. His ear was turned away from them, as though he was listening intently.

Then, as suddenly as he had appeared, Remus whispered, "Wait here!" and ran to the other side of the room.

Harry tried to listen, but he heard nothing. Then, very quietly, he heard something. A whisper.

"There she is!" Then, "Get her!"

A scuffle broke out. Suddenly, noise was everywhere. Harry ducked with the others and they froze in the shadows. In front of them, clear as day, was Bellatrix Lestrange and Aide.

Aide's sneer was exactly like Sirius', and her eyes were the same as his had been when he had fought Bella. Aide was holding her wand out and screaming. Bella sent a spell her way, Harry was sure Aide was going to die, there was no mistaking that green light… But then, and Harry couldn't understand how she did this, Aide reached out and grabbed the spell out of midair. She held it, glanced at it, and threw it back at Bella. Bella ducked, then started to send another spell Aide's way, but something stopped her.

A man, tall and lean, stood in front of Aide, his wand out. He muttered something and Bella froze, her eyes wide in terror. She fell with a thud to the ground. The Deatheaters that had been fighting the Order members dispersed, leaving Bella where she lay. Harry was gaping at the man. Who could have inflicted enough terror in Bella to have stopped her long enough to spell her? The man turned to face Harry. Harry gasped as he saw the man's face. His godfather was alive once more.

**Author's Note: **Wow! That was intense, eh? Well, it was supposed to come out as more of a sword-like battle, but somehow it just didn't. Sorry. Anyway, there you have it! A slight wrap-up of the summer, but it was boring anyway. Next chapter (whenever I get around to posting it) will tell how Sirius returned (cause I will tell you he's back for real) and how Aide grabbed that Avada Kedavra spell (the explanation in itself might take the whole chapter!). Hope you liked it! Please R&R!


End file.
